Une vie après la mort
by marion1098
Summary: Une fiction sur la mort d'Ace , et surtout après sa mort , les sentiments de Luffy ... Merci de donner des avis , et bonne lecture :)


Ace fut transpercé par le point de feu d'Akainu .

« AAAAAAAAACEEE !

-RAAAA … Ça brûle … Mon petit Luffy … Je suis vraiment désolé … , le malheureux condamné tomba dans les bras de son frère bien aimé ,

-Ne me dis pas ça … Tu vas pas mourir , tu peux pas mourir , tu me l'as promis …

# Falsh Back #

« OUIIIIIIN …

-Luffy pourquoi tu pleures encore ?

-J'ai … j'ai cru … que t'étais … mort …

-Ra ! Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu vois bien que je suis là ! »

« Tu crois que Sabo est mort ?

-Non , ne t'inquiètes pas Lu' …

-...

-Ne pleures pas !

-Mais ! Je pleure pas !

-t 'es sur le point ! … De toute façon même si il est mort … Moi je suis là , et je serai toujours là ! Je ne mourrais pas ! C'est promis !

-Promis ?

-Promis ! Comment je pourrais mourir en laissant un pleurnichard de petit frère comme toi ?

-Je suis pas un pleurnichard !

-Si !

# Fin du flash Back #

« -Ouais … Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir tenir cette promesse … C'est embêtant … Je suis vraiment désolé mon Luffy …

-Ace , l'homme au chapeau de paille pleurait , sa voix était à peine audible .

-La mort ne me fait pas peur … La chose qui m'effraie , c'est de te laisser … Le décès de Sabo avait déjà été difficile , et le mien sera encore pire , j'en ai bien l'impression … Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas attaché à moi …

-ace …

-Si seulement … Mais grâce à toi … J'ai connu le bonheur , pour la première fois … J't'aimais pas … Au début … Et puis , tu es devenu indispensable … Non , ne pleures pas ! J't'en prie ! Me pleurer ne t'apportera rien dans la vie , et dis toi qu'on se reverra … Dans longtemps … Je te demande juste de me garder une petite place dans ton cœur …

-Ace …

# Flash Back #

« On partira nous aussi , p'tit frère ! A 17 ans ! Et on deviendra de grands pirates ! On aura pas peur !

-Ouais !

-Et on vivra de grandes aventures ! Et on sera au sommet de la piraterie !

-ouais !

-Et on vivra sans aucun regret !

-OUAIS !

#Fin du flash Back#

« -J'ai fais comme on a dit …J'ai vécu sans aucun regret … quoi que … Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de voir de près le nouveau Seigneur des Pirates … Toi … T'es pas mon petit frère pour rien …

-Ace …

-Laisse-moi finir … Ça ne sera pas long , c'est bientôt la fin … J't'ai dis d'arrêter de pleurer bon sang ! J'ai pas envie que la seule famille qui va me représenter après ma mort soit … Un pleurnichard ! … J'ai tellement mal … Mais je ne pouvais avoir plus belle mort … En me sacrifiant pour sauver la personne qui compte le plus pour moi … Tomber dans ses bras … Une dernière fois … Tu pourrais faire une chose pour moi ? De dire à tout le monde … MERCI … de m'avoir aimé … De tout mon cœur … Merci … , le dernier merci n'était qu'un murmure .

-Ace ... »

L'homme aux points ardents venait de mourir devant les yeux vides de Luffy . Il venait de perdre la vie pour sauver celle de son petit frère .

Il venait de faire son dernier discours . Il venait de parler pour la dernière fois . Il venait de serrer une dernière fois son petit frère .

Luffy ne bougeait pas , à genoux , la tête en arrière , les yeux blancs .

La guerre cessa , tout le monde se tourna vers eux .

Personne n'osait parler .

Trou noir …

Réveille difficile pour Luffy .

Il était sur l'île des femmes depuis plusieurs jours , ne savant plus quoi faire . Il s'était rendu compte de la disparition de son frère .

Il se leva , et regarda par la fenêtre de son immense chambre , donnée généreusement par la sublime Boa Hancock .

Il fixait l'océan , voyant une mouette survoler la belle mer bleue .

Sur l'île , une ambiance paisible régnait .

Le calme .

Luffy n'était plus habitué à ce silence .

Il n'était plus lui . Il ne souriait plus , ne riait plus , passait ses journées à cette même fenêtre . Ne sortait de sa chambre que pour manger . Et encore , même les repas qu'il dévorait avant , n'était plus que quelques miettes de pain et trois bouts de viandes par moment.

Bref , sa vie avait entièrement changé .

Il parlait peu . Que le nécessaire .

Le reste du temps , comme je l'ai dis plus haut , il le passait accroché à cette fenêtre , fixant un point invisible à l'horizon .

Luffy rêvassait , il était totalement déconnecté .

Le soir , il filait juste après son « repas » dans sa chambre . S'asseyait sur son lit en tailleur , et il regardait une photo qu'il déplaçait avec la plus grande précaution ,de sa table de chevet aux draps de son lit .

Sur la photo , deux magnifiques enfants riant de bon cœur : Ace et Luffy dix années plus tôt .

Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbes et étaient heureux …

Luffy pleura , et il cria :

« ACE ! POURQUOI ? Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?... Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? … J'ai rien dis , j'ai rien fais … En faite , j't'ai condamné en ramassant ce foutu bout de papier .

La vie est vraiment trop dure . J'n'ai plus la force de me battre … J'arrête pas de pleurer … Je suis un pleurnichard pas vrai ? , un léger sourire se dessina alors sur son visage entre toutes les larmes qui coulaient , un sourire qui disparut bien vite . J'en ai marre … Tu me manques deux semaines sans toi … Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi , à tout ce que l'on a vécu , à tous nos rêves … qui ne se réaliseront JAMAIS ! » à ce dernier mot Luffy éclata en s'enclot rejoignant ses jambes à sa poitrine , la tête entre ses genoux .

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et l'homme au chapeau de paille continuait de pleurer , puis relevant la tête , il hurla :

« Je te promets , Ace , je te promets , de devenir le Seigneur des Pirates ! Pour toi... Pour nous … »

Les deux derniers bouts de phrases étaient murmurés . ..

Puis il reposa avec autant de délicatesse qu'il l'avait prise , la magnifique photo à sa place originelle .

Puis la regardant pendant plus d'un quart d'heure , il alla se coucher , cauchemardant , revivant intérieurement la perte de l'être le plus important de sa vie .

Le lendemain , Luffy se leva .

Mais il ne passa pas la journée devant sa fenêtre , il était sorti dehors et s'entraînait . Jinbei et Reighley furent très étonnés , mais allèrent aider le jeune capitaine du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient .

Deux ans plus tard , Luffy retrouva ses amis .

Ils savaient tous ce qui était advenu d'Ace , mais personne ne voulait en parler , de peur de froisser le pauvre chapeau de paille , qui avait dut vivre un réel enfers .

Plusieurs semaines après s'être retrouvé le capitaine surpris tout le monde :

« Euh , ça vous dérangerez si … On faisait une escale sur … comment dire … Sur l'île où mon frère est …

-Non Luffy pas du tout. , coupa alors Nami . Nous comprenons ce besoin , ne t'inquiètes pas .

-Merci … »

Une fois sur l'île , l'équipage se dirigea droit devant . Ils arrivèrent devant les tombes de Barbe Blanche et du frère de leur capitaine , Ace .

Sur celle de Barbe Blanche , se trouvait un gigantesque champs de pensées blanches , avec pour centre une croix de bois noire .La croix avait pour sommet , le drapeau de sont défunt propriétaire , et , posé sur la barre du la croix , l'immense manteau blanc d'Edward Newgate .

Sur celle du regretté Ace , un champs tout aussi impressionnant de coquelicots rouges intenses étaient disposées autour d'une croix , elle aussi de bois , mais cette fois , d'un bois clair , un marron acacia.

Il y avait sur cette croix , d'un côté , le collier rouge du défunt et de l'autre son célèbre chapeau .

Luffy se tourna vers ses amis , leurs demandant s'il pouvait être seul un moment . Ils dirent oui de la tête et retournèrent sur leur navire , impressionné par la taille des tombes .

Le chapeau de paille se rapprocha , juste devant la croix de son frère

« Ace … , il caressa du bout des doigts le bois d'acacia . Tu me manques … T'as vu ? Je ne pleure pas , un léger sourire esquissa ses fines lèvres .

Tu sais , pendant ces deux années , je ne t'ai pas oublié … A vrai dire , je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi … , des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues , toujours avec ce sourire , qui disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait .

Comme si je pouvais oublier dix ans de ma vie , comme si je pouvais oublier ma moitié …

Ne t'inquiètes pas , ce que tu m'as demandé sera fait , je dirais à tout le monde … , Luffy éclata en sanglot .

ACE ! T'avais pas le droit , pas le droit de me laisser ! De me sauver !

Je t'aimais , non , je t'aime tant … Tu n'avais pas une petite place dans mon cœur , tu l'avais en entier grand frère … Pourquoi ?

En deux ans , je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir évolué , je pleure toujours autant . Ta mort mais insupportable , juste le mot « mort » me donne l'envie de cogner , comme si tout casser pouvait me soulager .

Je t'aime …

Avec toi , je me sens tellement bien

c'est toi ma force

et sans toi , je ne suis plus rien .


End file.
